Misadventures in Babysitting
by Morbidly Obscure
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is any babysitter's worst nightmare, but Sebastian Michaelis is not just any babysitter. Let the games begin. Ciel/Sebastian, Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy 2012, everybody! I actually dreamed this whole fic, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone for days afterward, so I finally caved and wrote it. It turned out really long, so I decided to split it into two parts. This is just part one :) Anyway, if you like this fic, I would love it if you checked out my other Kuroshitsuji project, "Till the Clock Strikes;" it's SebasCiel as well, and it's a fairty-tale based story. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. With that out of the way, please enjoy (and review!)...**

**(Mis)Adventures in Babysitting**

**6:00 PM**

Thoughtfully, twelve-year-old Ciel Phantomive tapped the cool crystal chess piece against his bottom lip. He stared at the black and white checked board from his belly-down position on the floor. Tonight was the beginning of a new game. That was how Ciel looked at his babysitters, anyway. The only way he could tolerate the idiot adults who tried to boss him around was to treat them like pawns on a board. The primary object of the game was to find a way to manipulate them so that he got whatever he wanted, then, when that got boring, to torment them. Ciel tired quickly of this phase, however, and proceeded to find a way to get rid of the pesky sitters, casting them off like old toys.

It was, perhaps, a bit of a cruel exercise, but what else was a supremely intelligent, perpetually apathetic, and mostly reclusive boy to do for fun? Ciel hoped today's plaything would be good sport; he was growing so sick of the bubble-brained teenage girls and crochet-and-cookie obsessed old grannies. The boy's idle wonderings were cut short by the fluting of his mother's voice up the stairs.

"Ciel, darling, come meet your new babysitter!"

A small smirk alighted on Ciel's typically serious face. _Let the games begin._

**OoO**

The first thing that Sebastian Michaelis noticed was that the house was an old but well-kept Victorian manor, rather than the McMansions he was accustomed to; the second was that Mrs. Rachel Phantomhive, with her Rapunzel tresses, heart-stopping blue eyes, and willowy frame, was a pretty hot mom. Sebastian smirked, thinking that Vincent was one lucky son of a bitch. Of course, Sebastian didn't let any of these thoughts appear on his perfect poker face. He listened, polite and attentive, as the parents gave him the usual speech.

"Now, Ciel has his bath around eight and changes into his pajamas then," Rachel was saying, "he should go to bed no later than nine-thirty."

"Of course," Sebastian nodded with that reassuring smile that never failed to put parents at ease. And if his smile lingered just a little longer Rachel? Who could possibly notice—certainly not Vincent, who stood quietly and authoritatively at his wife's side like all the fathers Sebastian ever encountered.

"Now, Ciel's already had his dinner, but he has quite a sweet tooth, so if you would just keep an eye on that..." the mother went on, just as a small form appeared at her side.

"This must be Ciel," Sebastian said with a friendly grin in the boy's direction.

"Yes," Ciel said, voice soft and sweet. He was half-hidden behind his father's leg, but Sebastian could see that the boy took after his mother—huge, thick-lashed eyes as blue and deep as the ocean and the fine, rounded features of a Botticelli angel. His hair, however, was charcoal-colored, rather than blond, and it shone in the light with notes of silver and lazuline.

"I'm sure we'll have a good time," Sebastian murmured his standard line to the shy child.

"I hope so," Ciel replied, and that angelic face was illuminated by the most beautiful smile Sebastian had ever seen.

As the elder Phantomhives left and Ciel scampered off into another room, Sebastian found himself thinking that this boy really was rather cute. Typically, Sebastian didn't care either way for the children he looked after—though he never let that show—and simply tolerated them as a means to an end. It may have seemed a bit strange for a teenage boy who didn't particularly like kids to be a babysitter, but Sebastian didn't mind the job. He was by nature good at taking care of others, and these rich WASP-y types shelled out truly astonishing amounts of money just to have someone watch their brats for a night. Also, they tended favor cats as pets, which was definitely a perk to Sebastian.

Now, as Sebastian stepped from the foyer to the parlor he was once again struck by how undeniably adorable Ciel Phantomhive was. He reminded Sebastian of a little pure-bred kitten, all curled up on the couch like that. The child had a chocolate chip cookie in one hand and a paper-back book held open with the other. He was wearing a pair of round, black-rimmed reading glasses that were distinctly reminiscent of Harry Potter.

Sebastian's lips quirked up almost affectionately, and then Ciel did something that made Sebastian's burgundy eyes widen. Upon finishing the cookie, Ciel licked his fingers. Slowly and quite absentmindedly, the boy slipped the tip of each digit between his plump lips, sucked, and pulled it out with a little _pop_. Each wet noise seemed to go into Sebastian's ears and straight to his groin. He forgot his usual cool composure, staring the child down from his black, skull-emblazoned t-shirt to his crisp blue jeans and striped gray socks. So small, so fragile...Sebastian just wanted to swallow him up. Ciel must have felt Sebastian's heated look because that little body tensed, and an almost-imperceptible shiver shook its spine. Delicious.

Ciel's head turned, and surprised sapphire eyes met Sebastian's from under long, smoky bangs. There was innocent confusion in those orbs, but then they lit with understanding. Sebastian's eyebrows knitted with uncharacteristic concern because somehow, Ciel knew every sinful thought the teen had been thinking about him. But then the boy turned, unconcerned, back to his book, which Sebastian could now see was _The Hound of the Baskervilles_.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," the raven-haired teen said after clearing his throat.

Ciel looked over once again, and this time those eyes were ice-cold and uninterested. "Whatever."

Sebastian sighed; it was going to be a long night.

**6:30 PM**

Ciel frowned into the black squiggles of lettering in his book. Something very strange had just happened. What he'd seen in Sebastian's eyes moments ago...It had startled Ciel at first. That expression was hot, intense, _predatory_. Ciel had never come across anything quite like it. As such, it had taken some time for the boy to identify the look for what it was: lust.

Well, that was...unexpected.

Indeed, tonight's game was going to be unique among others. Now, Ciel knew what tactic of manipulation would be the most effective for Sebastian, and it was one Ciel had never before attempted or considered. He was, admittedly, apprehensive, but then and again, isn't it the challenge and the possibility of failure that makes winning the game so rewarding?

**OoO**

Okay, there were a number of things very wrong with this situation. First of all, Sebastian was _not _attracted to boys. Second, and more importantly, Sebastian was most _certainly_ not attracted to _children._ Still, he could not deny the fact that Ciel Phantomhive, who was both a boy and a child, aroused him. What a...predicament. In a distant sort of way, Sebastian was curious to see how all this would play out. Sebastian was not one to deny himself indulgence in the things that...interested him, but he was also very prudent in whatever he did. This attraction was a slippery slope, so Sebastian would just have to descend it carefully.

Another thing that had become clear was that Ciel's behavior in front of the parents was an act, the same as Sebastian's own. The boy was obviously quite brilliant, and quite jaded, if his more recent conduct was any indication. That made things even more dangerous, even more exciting. Oh yes, Sebastian's interest had been piqued.

**7:00 PM**

"This is crap," Ciel informed Sebastian in monotone. He took the white ear-bud between his thumb and forefinger, fiddling with it. Alice Cooper's throaty voice pulsed through the tiny speaker, and Sebastian was vaguely peeved by Ciel's inability to appreciate good music. Of course, Ciel was just a kid, so Sebastian would forgive him this minor flaw.

"Oh?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the boy, "what kind of music do you like?"

"Well, I enjoy all the great composers of the classical era—particularly Schubert and Hadyn," Ciel said, little nose held high, "...and Linkin Park's also kinda cool."

Sebastian couldn't help but be amused by the boy's statement, though he kept his expression serious. "Linkin Park is overrated emo noise," Sebastian said with the air of a martyred teacher, "however, I think I might have some Beethoven somewhere on here."

Sebastian flicked through his I-Pod until he found "Ode to Joy." For the briefest of instances, the teen thought he might have seen a tiny smile grace Ciel's lips, but he supposed it must have been a trick of the light. "Your turn," Ciel said simply.

Sebastian drew a card from the pile between him and the boy. Double purple. Sebastian advanced his plastic piece on the rainbow-hued board. Ciel grimaced at the move. The pair were seated across from each other on the floor of the parlor, playing Candyland of all the ridiculous things. Sebastian had been surprised when Ciel had approached him with the game box, but mostly he was intrigued. _What are __you playing at, Ciel?_

They continued in silence, save for the sound of violins, horns, and crashing timpani of Beethoven's Symphony No. 9. Sebastian took all too much pleasure in the sight of Ciel's clenched fists when the boy drew the dreaded Plumpy card. Moments later, when Sebastian's piece slid into the final square, Ciel's stony glare prompted a smirk to the teen's sensuous lips.

"It's just a stupid game of luck," Ciel grumbled as he clamored to his feet.

"Absolutely," Sebastian agreed in patronizing tones. Should he really be this smug over winning a child's board game?

"Well," Ciel snapped as he brushed non-existent dust from his clothes, "maybe next time, we can play _strip poker_. That's a game of skill, and _you'll _lose."

Ciel stormed off, and Sebastian couldn't help it—he laughed. The melodious sound followed Ciel up the stairs, making the tips of the boy's ears go pink. What a stupid thing he'd just said!

"Tch," Sebastian shook his head as he picked up the pile of cards Ciel had accidentally-on-purpose kicked over before leaving in a huff, "Sore loser."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! This is the second and final part to Misadventures in Babysitting. Thank you so much for all the great reviews—I got some very lovely encouraging reviews, and some equally awesome con-crit. As I said, this is the end of the story, and it is highly unlikely that I will ever write a continuation to it (not _impossible_, but really improbable.)**

**I want to point out that this chapter contains BOY/BOY and SHOTA situations. There is no sex, but there ARE sexual situations. If you don't like, please don't read. **

**I do not own Ciel, Sebastian, or Kuroshitsuji. Please enjoy and review. Also, if you liked this story, please read my other SebasCiel fic, "Till the Clock Strikes." Thanks, guys! =D**

**8:00 PM**

"Ciel, it's time for your bath," Sebastian called, knocking lightly on Ciel's bedroom door. Presumably, the boy had been stewing in there for at least twenty minutes, but now he looked calm and collected as he stood in the doorway.

"Alright," Ciel said flatly.

"What pajamas do you want to wear?" Sebastian asked, pleasant as can be.

"Don't care."

Sebastian sighed and selected a set from the boy's drawer. Batman ones. Sebastian bit back a smile. Ciel marched into the bathroom with Sebastian following behind. As Sebastian set the black and yellow PJ's on the toilet seat, Ciel tested the water Sebastian had drawn. It was the perfect temperature, which annoyed Ciel, who'd wanted something to complain about.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian inquired out of courtesy.

"Bubbles," Ciel mumbled softly.

"What?"

"_Bubbles_," Ciel repeated, "you forgot the bubble-bath."

"Right. Of course," Sebastian said, and this time he almost failed to keep the irritation from his tone. Ciel watched stoically as Sebastian added the bubble mixture to the tub. When the boy opened his mouth, Sebastian cut him off, "it is _not_ too full now. I was careful not to add too much water."

Grudgingly, Ciel nodded and waved a hand to send Sebastian away. Sebastian repressed an eye roll and closed the door behind him. Figuring he had some idle time, Sebastian strolled back into Ciel's room, peering around with interest. In some ways, it was a typical rich boy's room, with cobalt blue walls, a canopy bed, and a fancy-looking computer set-up. Instead of sports posters on the walls, however, there were newspaper clippings of stocks, business, and articles on interesting or unsolved crimes. Bookcases were filled with James Patterson and Stephen King books, as well as old Edgar Allan Poe anthologies and Sherlock Holmes stories. A stuffed gray rabbit with a skull on its belly and an eye-patch sat amongst the navy silk cushions on the bed. Clearly, Ciel was something of a macabre child.

Sebastian drifted over to the bed, imagining Ciel sprawled out on it—naked. To district himself, Sebastian picked up the plush bunny to examine the blue satin ribbon around its furry neck. A wobbly hand had left a Sharpie inscription on that ribbon: _Bitter Rabbit_. Sebastian grinned. Next stop was the desk, where neatly completed homework assignments and global finance magazines sat in perfect stacks. There was a single framed picture on the shiny wooden surface: an image of a windswept Ciel on a beach in seersucker Bermuda shorts and nothing else. The boy's bare chest was tinged pink with sunburn and had a pair of peachy arms had wrapped themselves around it. The arms belonged to a beaming young blonde girl in a Hello Kitty bathing suit at Ciel's side. Sebastian identified her as Elizabeth "Call me Lizzie" Middleford, a girl in the neighborhood he'd babysat in prior weeks. More likely than not, it was her bitch of a mother who'd recommended him to Ciel's parents. Well, for that, Sebastian would have to either thank or kill the old hag.

Now, looking at the photo, Sebastian felt an odd surge of animosity toward the young girl. He'd found her obnoxious sure, and he hadn't exactly relished playing tea party with her, but this new-found hostility seemed uncalled for. Was Sebastian really that possessive over Ciel, some bratty kid he'd just met a few hours ago? Yes. Yes he was. Before he could think better of it, Sebastian slid the photo from the frame, folded it deliberately over Lizzie's image and slipped it into the studded pocket of his black jeans. Let Ciel make of that what he will.

"Sebastian!"

_Speak of the devil._

The teenager looked briefly heavenward, then re-entered the bathroom. He really should have braced himself. Ciel was still lounging in the tub, blue-black hair shining with crystalline droplets of water. His chest and torso were propped up above water, and Sebastian could count the ribs under that unblemished, alabaster skin. One gazelle-delicate leg dangled over the edge of the tub, as though to deliberately taunt the dark-haired teen. Wreaths of bubbles shrouded the boy like snow drifts.

"What is it?" Sebastian demanded, and his voice was perfectly even.

"The bath oil," Ciel commanded, eyes still closed as steam swirled around him.

"There's a magic word, you know," Sebastian pointed out, quirking a brow.

"Bergamot," Ciel ignored Sebastian's suggestion and pointed at the lavender-hued cabinet near the tub. When Sebastian made no effort to move, Ciel flicked a heavy-lidded glance at him, "_please_."

Despite the lack of sincerity, Sebastian got the scented oil from the cabinet, took several steps toward the tub, and poured a generous amount in. Naturally, Ciel didn't smile or say "thank you," but the boy relaxed gratefully into the now-fragrant waters. The child seemed to forget Sebastian's presence completely as he took a bar of soap and lathered it between nimble hands. The teenager watched intently as Ciel massaged the bubbly solution over his exposed calf. Sebastian licked his lips.

"Why are you still here?" Ciel demanded, breaking through Sebastian's thoughts.

"I was just waiting to see if you had any other...needs," Sebastian replied smoothly. He let the double entendre hang in the air as he left Ciel for the second time. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to screw the snobby kid or stab him; possibly both, though the order was still negotiable.

After a few beats, Ciel sank down lower into the bubbles and muffled an _extremely_ uncharacteristic giggle between his hands. Sebastian was just _too_ much fun to mess with.

**9:00 PM**

"I want to sit here for the movie," Ciel said, chirpy with syrup-sweet false innocence. He had plopped down on Sebastian's lap.

Said movie was already playing on the flat screen—some schmaltzy Disney film that neither one of them cared about. Sapphire and ruby orbs were fixed directly at each other.

"Aren't you a little old for this sort of thing?" Sebastian retorted with fake nonchalance.

Briefly, cobalt eyes narrowed, but soon they regained their previous twinkle of mischief...of challenge. "Aren't you a little _old_?"

Sebastian didn't suppose there was an appropriate response to that comment, so he just flashed a billion-watt smile. _You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, kid._ Ciel really did remind him of a kitten then—a playful little creature, snuggled up on his lap. He wondered just how far Ciel was going to go. Sebastian got his answer a few minutes later, when Ciel began grinding experimentally against Sebastian's crotch. Obviously, the boy didn't have much experience with this sort of thing, as his movements were somewhat awkward and stilted, but _damn_. Sebastian could feel the firm, round globes of Ciel's ass through the suddenly-much-tighter fabric of his jeans.

"Do you like this?" Ciel asked, and his voice was warmer and more breathless than Sebastian had ever heard it, "Is it...turning you on?"

The words were clearly foreign in Ciel's mouth, and somehow that made them sound even sweeter. "Mm," Sebastian growled out his response, and the corner of Ciel's mouth flickered up in a lopsided smirk.

"Sicko," Ciel pronounced, and satisfaction was just barely audible in his now-disinterested tone. He hopped off Sebastian, planning to leave the sitter with embarrassment and sexual frustration, but two long-fingered hands shot out to grab Ciel's waist before he could slip out of range. A rush of breath went through Ciel's parted lips as he was tugged sharply back against Sebastian's toned chest.

"You didn't really think," Sebastian whispered huskily into the shell of Ciel's ear, "that you could get away with that, did you?"

Another one of those delightful shivers shot through Ciel, electrifying every one of Sebastian's nerve-endings. Adamantly, the boy said nothing, and Sebastian gave him no reason to. Certainly, the teenager didn't do anything further to Ciel—that would have been simply _improper_. Sebastian just held the child, feeling that porcelain-delicate body curved against him and letting Ciel's still-wet head soak the front of Sebastian's t-shirt. As the minutes ticked by, Ciel's initial squirming came to a stop and the boy slowly relaxed. He smelled like soap and sugared lemons—fresh, clean, and faintly sweet. Sebastian smiled as he felt Ciel's muscles un-tense. Gently, he began combing his fingers through the moist, blue-black strands of Ciel's hair, much the way one would stroke a cat.

**9:30 PM**

Ciel was feather-light in Sebastian's arms as the sitter carried his charge up the stairs. The child had fallen asleep right on cue, and Sebastian didn't know whether he was relieved, amused, or disappointed. He layed the child down in his bed—much too big for such a tiny boy—and thought of all the uses there were for such a bed other than the boring exercise of _sleeping_.

But Sebastian was nothing if not a dutiful sitter, and he wasn't about to ruin everything for himself by succumbing to foolish impulses. Still...it occurred to Sebastian that after tonight, he might never encounter Ciel Phantomhive again in his life, and it seemed a shame to waste such a perfect opportunity. So, brazenly, Sebastian dipped down to brush his lips against Ciel's own, effectively stealing the boy's first kiss. Ciel remained motionless, but for the second time that night Sebastian thought he saw the barest of smiles grace those soft little lips, and once again, Sebastian wrote it off as his imagination.

_Now, Ciel, a part of you will always belong to me. _Yes, Sebastian doubted he would ever be called back to the Phantomhive household; his little payback in the living room had likely displeased the boy, and the teen could tell that Ciel had those parents wrapped around his little finger.

_What a pity,_ Sebastian thought, and he meant it.

**10:00 PM**

When Ciel's parents cracked the door to check on their son, Ciel pretended to be suddenly awakened by the commotion. With just the right amount of grogginess in his voice, the boy babbled to them about how much _fun_ he'd had with Sebastian, and how _cool_ the teen was. Rachel beamed, and Vincent ruffled Ciel's hair, telling his son to get some sleep. Ciel faked a yawn and obliged.

The child grinned into his pillow because he knew just who his parents would be calling the next time they went out. Tonight's game had been the most exciting yet, and Ciel couldn't wait to play with Sebastian again.


End file.
